


Zombie Cheerleader and Franken-Goalie

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween AU, Lost and Found in a Corn Maze, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: This was a cute prompt: “Your outfit is scaring me. You should take it off.” I combined it with “I’m lost in a corn maze, you’re lost in a corn maze. If this isn’t destiny I don’t know what is.”





	Zombie Cheerleader and Franken-Goalie

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write a Theonsa fic, but here we are.

At the sound of footsteps and a few crunching sounds, Sansa clutched at the flashlight she was holding, flashing it behind her to investigate.

Nothing.

And the night was quiet again. It was probably just her hyperactive imagination.

She took a deep breath and pep talked herself into being brave.

Here she was in her Zombie Cheerleader costume in the middle of a cornfield as a Halloween dare.

And she’d never admit it but she was scared as fuck and lost but no way was she backing out of Robb and Jon’s stupid dare after laughing nonstop when she said she’d do it. Plus the look on their faces were priceless when they realized she was completely serious.

Oh this was going to be so worth it in the e—

Sansa shrieked when her back collided with something that screamed just as loudly.

But when she turned around she sighed in relief when she recognized the screamer in an oddly enough, a Frankenstein Football player hybrid costume.

“Theon?”

“Sansa?”

“What are you doing here?” Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. “Did Robb send you to scare me?”

Theon’s eyes bulged as he shook his head. “No! It was Yara and Arya who—” And then his eyes lit up and suddenly he was shaking his head and laughing, muttering to himself, “Fucking witches.”

Sansa was starting to get annoyed. “What is it?”

Theon smiled at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while raising a brow at her.

Sansa blushed then. “Oh.”

“Yes.  _Oh.”_

Sansa looked down and fidgeted with the flashlight. She’s had a thing with Theon for some time now but he was too busy chasing skirt after skirt for him to notice her.

She heard him clear his throat. “So um.”

“Yeah?”

“Not a princess this year?”

Her nose wrinkled while she sighed. “Not this year. I wanted to be…I don’t know, scary for a change.” Plus she didn’t feel like going as a princess this year. Not when she had no prince to go with her. Fucking Harry two-timer-can’t get-Hard-yng was who she had to thank this year.

“Well, you’re definitely scaring me.”

She looked up at him insulted and ready to round on him but she faltered when she saw that look he was giving her.

Those blue eyes raked at her like she was a treat. She swallowed.

By his smirk, he noticed, walking closer with his signature arrogant swagger.

She shook off her nerves and steeled them, looking at him with her chin up. “Is that so?”

He took a step closer and then another and another and it never occurred to Sansa to step back until he was close enough that their shoes touched, her heart started racing.

“Yes, in fact…It’s too scary, I think you should take it off.” He grinned while he wagged his brows

Sansa scoffed but when she saw the uncertainty in his blue eyes-the unspoken question of permission that’s when it clicked.

Theon wanted her too. Seven hells they’ve been stupid.

So instead of slapping him, she gave him a saucy smile. “Yours…is scarier.”

She took a step closer then and gave him her best wide-eyed innocent look as she fingered his jersey. “In fact…I’m so scared.” She even gave him a shiver, but bit her lip when she saw him swallow.

She looked up at him. “Are you?”

“Really?” He broke out of character but his hands were tentatively on her waist. Just enough to pull or push if she wanted to, she was sure.

He was giving her an out as his eyes searched hers.

“Yeah. I’m lost in the middle of a corn field. You’re lost in the middle of a corn field…” she traced the number one on his jersey.

He grinned then and pulled her closer. “Sansa Stark, are you saying this is destiny?”

Sansa giggled and shrugged. “I’m saying, I’m still…scared of Franken-goalie.”

And just like that Theon stripped his top off and started wiping his face while Sansa laughed.

“Oi! Less laughing, more stripping Zombie Cheerleader. I’m terrified too.”

Sansa shook her head. “You first.”

Theon snorted. “Give me like five seconds.”

“I’ll give you three cheers if you make it in three.”

His eyes bulged out as his jaw dropped and Sansa decided to tease him some more by doing a cartwheel andlanding in a split. “Give me a T!”

Theon was in just his socks and boxers in two seconds flat.

After Sansa gave him an appreciative whistle, she grabbed his clothes and ran laughing.

“Oi! Fucking hell! Yes, run. Run as fast as you can Stark. Run while you can. You won’t be walking for days when I catch you! That’s a Greyjoy promise!”

It only took ten seconds until Theon finally caught Sansa, turning her around and giving her the best kiss she ever had.

And there in the middle of a cornfield, the Head Zombie Cheerleader and the Frankenstein Football Captain cliche fell in love and lived happily ever after. With Zombie girl riding Frankenboy til the sun rose.

The End.

"Theon, are you telling him that story again?" Sansa yelled from their kitchen. 

Theon smirked and looked at his ten-year old nephew dressed up as a Zombie Pirate who smiled back conspiratorially. "Of course not. What kind of uncle do you take me for?" He winked while Benjen Stark zipped his lips and gave him a thumbs up. 

 


End file.
